AnimaL CrossinG ThE DarK KnighT
by SpacePirate Khan
Summary: Cheesy title, but oh well. What happens when the peaceful burg of Rosetown, full of animal life, invites two rivaling humans into their midst, with Ace, the friendly one, and Dimitri, the gothic teenager? Find out by reading on! Rated PG for a bit'o viola


DiScLaImEr: I do not own ANIMAL CROSSING or any characters/items/etc.  
used in this fic that are in the game. So.. yeah. Get with it.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
FF.NET REALLY NEEDS AN ANIMAL CROSSING CATEGORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, this fic is based on the  
game, duh. The main storyline, that is. As for how the storyline  
will progress, well.. luck. Really :P Anyway, on with the  
cast and the fic. Oh and I added last names for everyone ^_^  
  
CASTING CALL:  
  
Starring:   
Ace Rodriguez  
  
The Townspeople:  
"Peanut" - the fashion finatic who thinks she's the cutest  
girl in the world, being about 15 in age.  
  
Eloise - A slightly bossy elephant lady who is always one  
step behind the latest fad, and hates it. She's about 17.  
  
Amelia - The formor drill seargent starred in a movie  
shortly after her career in the army, and considers herself  
a huge star. She's 40 years old, but has aged well.  
  
Tad - A frog who's laid back and cool, about 24 in age,  
and has a soft spot for kids.   
  
Wolfgang - The 19 year old, slightly grouchy young wolf  
who is quite unsocial at times and not a good morning  
person.  
  
Otis - A polite bird of some sort, who loves the peacefullness  
of this villiage. He's about 28.  
  
Tabby - Much like Peanut, but not quite as fashion-crazed.  
She's a bit kinder to strangers, as well, and tries to  
keep up with the latest news. She's also a bit of a  
chatterbox..  
  
Goose - Just moved into town and is a funny lady of about  
34. You'd just have to get to know her, trust me.  
  
The Workers:  
  
Tom Nook - Although a bit senile occasionally, he's aged  
well and is currently 29. He owns a small shop called  
Nook's Cranny which he started when he was 14.  
  
Blathers - THe museum keeper who loves fossils and  
has quite a fear of bugs.  
  
Officer Bill Copper - The police officer who can be  
rough if necicary, but is kind to newcomers as long  
as they don't start trouble. He despises his police  
office to be considered a "glorified lost and found."  
  
John T. Booker - The dense and beaten down cop who  
runs the lost and found, he's a bit jumpy and nervous  
around everyone and hates Halloween, especially Jack.  
  
Pelly - The postal worker who's friendly to all.  
  
  
The Other People  
  
Dimitri Aosis - A gothic child who seems to have a  
fondness for havoc and loves annoying the townsfolk  
to cause trouble.  
  
Al Resetti - The obnoxious mole who has the horrid  
job of yelling at resetting "punks." Every time  
someone has reset the game, he's been there.  
  
Jack - While he has no very strong skills, he's a   
fun prankster with the ability to turn things to  
Jack-o-lanterns and other useless things.  
  
Jingle - The AC version of Santa Clause, he brings  
presents to all the good little kiddies. While he  
has no real magic, he has a bag full of more goodies  
than you'd think, and has many, many toys.  
  
Blanca - A faceless cat who keeps washing her face  
off. While no one knows how this rare, er, condition,  
started, one thing is for sure; There's more to her  
than just an innocent person that happened to lose  
her face..  
  
Rover - A mischievious little guy who is very social  
and can throw his voice quite well.  
  
  
  
  
Ace walked into the back of the train and sat down, looking  
around. The six seats had green padding, and most everything was  
a rich brown wood color. Outside, Ace couldn't really see anything;  
The train was going through a tunnel right now. He slowly looked to  
his right and saw a faceless white cat sitting on the other side of  
the train car, and gulped, quickly turning away. A big-eyed, white and  
blue furred cat walked out of the phone room and up to the boy.  
  
  
"Hey, mind if I sit here? It's not like I'm crazy or anything."  
said the cat. Ace blinked. "Um.. go ahead."  
"Thanks! My name's Rover. What's your name?"  
"Ace."  
"Ace, huh.. Now THAT'S a funny name! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha howr!"  
  
Ace hid a scowl at this. "But if you like it, I guess that's  
the important thing. Oh, by the way, I think I was in line  
behind you when you got your ticket - Now I wasn't evesdropping,  
per se, but I think I heard you mention that you were going to  
Rosetown?"  
"Yeah, I-"  
"Moving, huh?"  
"How'd you-"  
"Moving's always an adventure. You do know where you're  
going to be living, right?"  
  
"Uh..." Ace blinked again. He hadn't actually thought about  
where he would live once he moved in...  
"You gotta be kidding me!" laughed Rover. "Y'know, I met  
a guy just the other day that was just like you! Forget his  
name, though, real shady and gothic. Gave me the creeps.   
Anyway, I know a guy who could set you up with a house  
easy - He's got four of'em, and he's willing to take a loss,  
so you may just get lucky! I'll go give'im a ring."  
  
  
Ace didn't even get a chance to object before Rover jumped up  
and walked to the back of the train and into the phone room.  
"Hello? Its-a me! Mwa hawr! Pretty good impression, huh?" he heard  
Rover say in the booth. The white faceless cat walked up to  
Ace and sat near him. "... Whatcha looking at? D-Do I have   
food on my face?"  
"Um.."  
"What? Spit it out!.. Wait.. Oh, no, it happened again, didn't  
it? I knew I shouldn't've used so much soap on my face. Could you  
draw me a new one?"  
  
  
Rover pushed the other cat out of the way and took his seat  
once more. "Guess what, kid? I set you up with Tom Nook, so  
you'll have a new house by the end of the day! You.. do have money,  
right?"  
"Um.. a little."  
"Oh, bummer. Well, things like this have a way of working  
themselves out. Maybe I'll move in with ya, mwa ha hawr! Nah,  
just joshing, I'd be too pesky. Oh, look, we're almost there.  
Good luck!"  
  
  
  
=[ANiMAL CROSSiNG]=  
---{Episode One}---  
(A Rivalry Begins!)  
  
  
  
  
A dark figure in a black trenchcoat slowly walked into the  
local police station, passing a cold glance to the officer who  
greeted him. The chubby cop inside, Booker, walked up to him.  
"Uh, h-hello ma'am - er, sir - um, everything here is lost - I-I  
mean we don't know who owns them.... the items."  
The gothic teenager looked around at the various things lying   
around.  
"You can take anything.. I... think......." Booker said, his  
voice trailing off as Dimitri walked into the back, picking  
up a leaflike object. Booker waddled up to him. "Oh, that's..  
um.. a Tiki Torch.. I, think...." said Booker, his voice  
trailing again. ".. So would that be yours?"  
"Yeah, sure. It's mine." the other person said, smirking.  
He couldn't believe how stupid this dog was..  
"Oh, um, of coarse. You can take it. It shouldn't be  
any problem, I think.." Booker said, his voice trailing off  
once more as the figure in the trenchcoat took the furniture  
out with him, pocketing it. "Thank you for stopping by!"  
Copper said, saluting the gothic figure. The boy in the  
trenchcoat gave a cold smirk at the officer. "So, you  
guys ever actually patrol the town or catch criminals,  
or is this just some glorified lost and found?" Dimitri,  
the boy, said, looking at the can-shaped building. "No  
wonder tubby in there is overweight. No exercize."  
  
Dimitri chuckled, walking towards the train staion  
as he heard the train coming, leaving behind Officer  
Copper, who was practically foaming at the mouth.  
  
  
  
Ace walked out of the station and looked around at the  
peaceful villiage around him. "Wow.."  
"Hey, you!" shouted a raccoon, running up to him. "Would  
your name happen to be Ace?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Good, I made it in time. I'm too old to run around all  
over the place, you know.. My name's Tom Nook. Alright, let's  
see if we can't find you a home. Follow me."  
  
Ace followed the brown raccoon man into a small neighboorhood  
with white brick walkway, a red notice board in the middle, and  
four little houses with different colored roofs and a strange  
dancing robot by the side of each. "Alright, then, this would  
be the place. Go pick out a house. And go ahead and take a peek  
in; the doors are all unlocked."   
The boy walked up to a red roofed house. "Oh, and bear in  
mind that they're a little, how you say.... cozy.. yeah."  
  
  
  
  
Ace walked back out five minutes later. "Well?"  
"I like it!" he said quickly.  
"Great! Then it's yours! Now, about the payment.. That'll  
be 19,500 Bells. I'll throw in the tape deck for free, too!   
(I could never sell that thing at the shop, anyway...)"  
Ace handed him a sack of cash. Nook looked at it a second.  
"And that would be... ! Not NEARLY enough! This is all  
you have? You know what happens to people who don't have  
money, don't you? THEY CAN'T BUY A HOUSE!"  
Ace gulped.  
"But you still need a place to stay.. a thorny situation..  
Yes, very thorny.. Wait, I know! You can work for me to  
pay it off! I amaze myself sometimes.. Come by my shop as soon  
as you can to begin work. I'll see you soon!"  
  
  
  
  
About ten minutes later, Ace ran back into Nook's Cranny, the  
old brown wood shop near his house, wearing a green uniform.  
"Ah, good, good. THat uniform suits you perfectly! Now,  
then.. your first job.. is to plant some flowers outside. After  
all, I'm sure more customers will come if the shop looks tidier!"  
  
  
Tom handed Ace a bunch of bags of various flowers and put him to   
work at planting flowers outside. Ace leaned down with a tiny  
borrowed garden shovel and dug a small hole, pulling  
out some magic flower seeds and tossing them in. He looked up and  
began digging another hole just as soon as purple tulips sprouted  
from the first seeds. He saw a fushia furred, rather cute squirrel  
walk by, who exchanged a friendly smile with him before walking  
off. As he began planting the last batch of flowers ten minutes  
later, however, a boy in a black trenchcoat (and for that matter,  
black boots, black pants.. need I go on?) walked up directly in  
front of him, stepping purposely on top of a rose.  
  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" the boy said, a hint of  
disgust in his voice. Ace scowled and stood up.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
The gothic kid looked around a bit. "Looks to me like  
your trying to attract the local gals." he said with a dry  
chuckle as he leaned down to pick up the red rose he'd  
crushed. "A waste of time, if you ask me, if you do it  
while wearing that ugly green outfit."  
"For your information, I'm working off a debt." Ace said,  
muttering something under his breath I'd rather not repeat.  
"Really, though. Trying to find love at your age?"  
laughed the boy in the trenchcoat. "I have to laugh."  
(btw; Ace is 13, and this other boy seems to be about 17.)  
  
"Did you even listen to a word I said?!"  
"Oh, forgive me, I was too busy laughing at your ridiculous  
situation. The name's Dimitri. And you would be?"  
"None of your business."  
"Touchy, touchy. I'm betting it's Ace, though. Heard some  
chit-chat near the station on the way to old Nook's place.."  
Ace watched the squirrel-ish girl he saw earlier walk  
into Nook's Cranny, and blinked for a second before going  
back to planting flowers. Dimitri chuckled dryly.  
  
Dimitri held up the rose to examine it. "Let me give you  
some advice, kid. Don't get too cozy with the townsfolk here,  
if you catch my drift. Why a human would want to live here  
is beyond me.."  
"And what's that supposed to mean!?" Ace said, jumping  
up. "And you're human too! What're you doing here if what  
you say is true??"  
"I'm a wanderer. I don't live here. As for what I said,  
let me put it in the words of a mentor of mine." He  
lifted a hand over the rose he was holding, twirling his fingers  
above it as it somehow magically straightened back to a healthy  
red rose. "Consider this rose to be a human. In a rose bush,  
only roses mix together of the same color. Never will you find  
a tulip among a rose bush, or any other flower that does not  
belong." The rose began darkening. "And when the one rose didn't  
listen and fell in love with the tulip, he was used, cast aside,  
and forgotten by both the rose bush and the tulips." The rose  
blackened fully as he dropped it to the ground.  
Ace blinked. "Could you repeat that in english?"  
"Actually, I haven't a clue what it means. It just  
sounded cool." shrugged Dimitri as he walked into the store.  
Ace perked an eyebrow. "What a weirdo.."  
  
  
  
  
Ace sighed as he planted the final batch of tulips and walked  
into the store. Tom Nook instantly greeted him. "Well done, well done.  
As for your wages.. THat'll be.. 80 Bells. Generous, I know.."  
Ace had to bite his tongue to hold back a scoff at that. He  
glanced over Tom's shouldar and saw Dimitri examining a black  
shirt, and that squirrel-ish person leaving.   
  
"Now then, I think you deserve a bit of a break. Go introduce  
yourself to all the townsfolk. There're some maps at the Train  
Station and Police Station if you get lost."  
"You mean I actually get breaks here?!"  
"Exactly! So what are you waiting for? (besides, I don't  
have any work for you yet..)"  
  
  
Ace excitedly ran out of the store, putting his "Born to be Wild"  
shirt back on as he skidded to a halt and began walking down a path  
towards a bridge. A frog ran up to him. "Hey there, 'aven't seen your  
face 'round here before, ribbit. What's your name?"  
"Um, Ace. What's yours?"  
"Call me Tad. Nice t'meet you kiddo!"  
  
Ace walked off, annoyed at being called 'kiddo', and saw  
another house on the other side of the bridge, running up to  
it. He didn't notice a boot extend from behind a tree, however,  
and tripped, falling on his face and skidding to a halt right  
in front of the owner of that house..  
  
  
"You alright, slacker?" he heard someone say as he was  
helped up. "Looks like you ate a good bit of dirt on that fall.."  
"Thanks.." Ace said, glaring back at that tree to see  
Dimitri leaning against it, whistling casually. He turned back  
around and saw that fushia-furred squirrelish girl was the one  
who helped him just now. "Oh, hey! I saw you back at the shop!"  
"Oh, yeah, I remember you now, slacker! What's your name?"  
"Ace - And could you please not call me slacker?"  
"Hmm.. Nope, sorry, just a word I like to use a lot. My  
friends call me Peanut."  
"Your name is peanut?"  
"No, actually it's Phoebe, but I think Peanut's cuter.  
I have the cutest name in the world, huh?"  
"Sounds like a salted bean to me." Dimitri cackled,  
walking up to the pair. Peanut scowled. "I didn't ask you!!"  
"It's my duty to answer anyway, my dear." shrugged the  
teenager. "If not for easily mockable names such as yours,  
this place would be quite dull. Too peaceful for me.."  
"Well what kind of name is 'Dimitri'? Sounds like a   
disease to me." Ace retorted.  
Dimitri scowled. "Well while we're on the subject, what  
kind of parent would name their child after a playing card,  
Ace? Gambling addicts, maybe?"  
"And what kind of parents would let their kid get a  
girlish earring like yours?" Ace said, pointing at  
Dimitri's hard-too-see gold pirate-like earring.   
"Are you calling me a sissy?"  
"I don't know, Dimitri; You started this little fight,  
why don't you tell me?"  
Dimitri looked highly ticked off..  
  
  
.. and punched Ace, square in the jaw. The boy  
staggared back, falling on his butt, holding his jaw for  
a second. Dimitri cracked his knuckles. "Hey!" Peanut said,  
walking up between the two. "You jerk! Going around, punching  
people! Don't you know-"  
"Tell that little brat to leave me alone next time." said  
Dimitri. As he was about to walk off, however, he took a heavy  
blow to the head from an umbrella and fell down, before   
staggering back to his feet a few seconds later. "Y-You  
little.." muttered Dimitri. "I'll get you both for this! You  
hear me!? Just you wait!!" Dimitri shouted, dashing off.  
  
  
Ace stood up. "Thanks, Peanut."  
"Hey, no problem, slacker. Just don't rely on me saving  
your hide next time!" laughed the squirrel. Ace nodded as he  
walked off.  
  
  
  
*A Bit Later*  
  
  
Ace walked back into the store. "Ah, Ace!" Tom Nook said  
as he saw the boy walk in. "Good to see you didn't forget  
about the job, yes? Anyway, I've got a couple of jobs  
for you this time. I need you to mail an ad to Amelia; She's  
one of our best customers, you know, and loyalty is one  
of the most important things about a successful store."  
Nook handed Ace some plain stationary for the task.  
"After that, you've seen that Bulliten Board, correct?..  
Either way, it's in your square, and I need you to post an  
add for my shop on it - Just don't put anything that  
would embarrass me, alright? And lastly, I need you to deliver  
this axe to Wolfgang. Got it?"  
"Um.. Yeah." Ace said, putting an already-written ad in an  
envolope before taking the axe. He ran down the street and  
to the Post Office, trading a couple of hellos with the  
pellican postal worker before forking over his letter and  
running back to his house to post an add. "Let's see..  
'Come to Nook's Cranny for the best deals and the rarest  
items! Hurry before you miss out!'.. That should do it.."  
he said as he wrote the ad, before running right, skidding to a halt  
in front of a wolf in a blue shirt w/a big star in the middle  
of it. "What do you want, kid?" said the wolf gruffly.  
"Um.. Delivery!" Ace said, handing the axe.  
"Hey, what're you doing with my axe!?" shouted the wolf, jerking  
the axe away quickly. Ace explained his situation. The  
wolf laughed a bit. "Guess I took the wrong impression.  
It's good to see a kid doin some work for a change. THe name's  
Wolfgang."  
"Ace." said the younger boy, shaking hands with the wolf  
before running back to the shop.   
  
  
"Hmm.. Well, that about does it!" Tom Nook said as the  
boy walked up to him. "Those are all the things I've been  
meaning to do lately! Yyess!.. Oh, I wish you worked here  
full time; That'd be quite a treat, yes? Anyway, back to  
the matter of your debt.. Yes, you still have to pay it,"  
Tom said at Ace's annoyed look. "That's real life. You  
still owe about.. oh, 17,000 Bells."  
"17,000!?" muttered Ace. "After all that work?"  
"Yes, I know, I'm quite generous, aren't I?" Nook said  
with a smile as he went behind the counter. Ace walked out,  
grumbling a bit as he went back to his house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Ok, this chapter was pretty short, but still.  
Let's finish it here. A rivalry seems to have began.  
I hope FF.Net has a category for this game soon..  
Anyway, it might be as you're reading this by now,  
who knows? I typed this story a long time ago, so..  
yeah. Hope this story is as good as I think it is.  
If not, try reading some of my other works, PLEASE!  
I've got a ton of other ones ranging from Bomberman  
to Bold and The Beautiful! 


End file.
